Patrick Sky
Patrick Sky (born Patrick Lynch: October 2, 1943 in Liveoak Gardens, Georgia) is a musician, folk singer, and songwriter of Irish and Native American ancestry (Creek Indian). Sky was raised near the Lafourche Swamps of Louisiana). A close contemporary of Dave Van Ronk and others in the Greenwich Village folk boom of the 1960s, following military service Sky released a number of well received albums from 1965 onwards and played with many of the leading performers of the period, particularly Buffy Sainte-Marie, Eric Andersen and the blues singer Mississippi John Hurt (whose Vanguard albums Sky produced). Sky's song "Many A Mile" became a folk club staple, and has been recorded by Sainte-Marie and others. Becoming increasingly disillusioned with the music business and politically radical, Sky released the controversial and scabrously satirical Songs That Made America Famous' ''in 1973 (the album was recorded in 1971 but rejected by several record companies before it found a home); to this day he claims to have received no royalties for the album…..Sky gradually moved into the field of Irish traditional music, founding Green Linnet Records in 1973. Today he is recognised as an expert in building and playing the Irish uilleann pipes, often performing with his wife, Cathy. He has also published several books on the subject. (read more at Wikipedia) Links to Peel Patrick Sky may have been ''"one of the most enigmatic performers of 1960s folk music" (Allmusic), but when he visited the UK in 1969 he was interviewed by Peel on the Night Ride of 19 March 1969. A few nights later, on 24 March, Peel introduced him at a Royal Festival Hall “Folk Meets Pop” concert, on a bill with Fairport Convention, Sallyangie (featurung a teenage Mike Oldfield and his sister Sally), and Al Stewart. Sky made enough of an impression on Peel to be booked twice as a session guest for Night Ride and the subsequent "nameless show", on 02 April 1969 and 30 July 1969 respectively. His sessions included cover versions as well as his own material, including what seems to be the only cover of a Gilbert and Sullivan song ever to appear on a Peel show; "Modern Major General" (or "The Major General's Song") from the duo's 1879 comic opera The Pirates of Penzance, sung in hillbilly style with banjo accompaniment to satirize the US military's behaviour during the Vietnam war. During his time in Britain, Patrick Sky also recorded an episode of the Wednesday evening 'My Kind of Folk series which preceded Peel's nameless show, and a session for a Thursday evening Night Ride hosted by Jon Curle. The DJ also played tracks from Sky's albums, although only one can be found in currently available listings, and his material was covered by artists Peel liked, including Buffy Sainte-Marie, who named one of her albums (found in Peel's record collection) after his song "Many A Mile". Patrick Sky doesn't seem to have visited the UK as a performer after 1969, but he founded Green Linnet Records, whixh specialised in Irish and British folk music and issued albums in the U.S. by artists who had recorded Peel sessions, among them Peter Bellamy (of the Young Tradition) and Mick Moloney. Peel also played tracks from albums in the Green Linnet catalogue on his shows in later decades. Festive Fifty Entries None. Sessions *Two sessions. Any commercial release of sessions? 1. Recorded: 1969-03-26. First broadcast: 02 April 1969. Repeated? *Silly Song / Jimmy Clay / Modern Major General / She's Up For Grabs / Many A Mile / Hangin' Round 2. Recorded: 1969-07-29. First broadcast: 30 July 1969. Repeated? *Separation Blues / Love Will Endure / To Keith / Ira Hayes / Spencer The Rover (Please correct mistakes and add any missing info) Other Shows Played * 04 April 1970: The Farmer’s Cursed Wife (LP - A Harvest of Gentle Clang) Vanguard SVRL 19054 (Please add any missing info) External Links *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Patrick_Sky Wikipedia *http://www.patricksky.com/ Official site *https://www.wirz.de/music/skyfrm.htm Full discography Category:Artists